Black, White, and Purple all over
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: My entry for Fanfic Challenge Round 4 – Pick Your Own Pairing Challenge. Reid and Garcia get pranking when they find they're supposed to spend an evening with Erin Strauss. K plus to be safe


Well this is my entry!

Pairing:Reid/Garcia, Mainly friendship but there IS a hint of it at the end.  
Prompt:Pairing X is forced to spend the evening with Erin Strauss in a social situation

Reid and Review!*

* * *

It was the annual FBI Black and White ball. There was assigned seating due to the incident last time that involved David Rossi, a potted cactus, and his girlfriend. Dates and potted cacti had also conviently been banned as well. Spencer took a seat next to Penelope, who by luck was assigned one of the three seats at his table.

"Hiya sweetcheeks" she said perkily

"Hi Garcia"

"Thank goodness I got seated next to you, I'd hate it if I ended up with somebody like Erin Strauss, she is such a sl-"

"Uh...Garcia" he said pointing in the direction of Erin Strauss who was walking their way.

"Hello Agent Garcia, Agent Reid" she said politely.

"Hello ma'am" said Garcia. Spencer wondered what Garcia was actually thinking about her. Most likely picturing various ways she could get seriously injured.

* * *

"I HATE that woman" Garcia had shouted angrily after Erin had gotten up to use the restroom. Derek had strolled over; there was no rule against leaving your table.

"What's up Baby Girl?"

"Thinking of various ways to murder Erin Strauss"

"Haha, is it really that bad sitting with her?" he said with a chuckle

"Yes! She makes Reid _NOT_ seem bad at conversation!"

"Hey!" he said. Penelope had chosen to ignore his outburst.

"Who are you sitting with?" she asked

"Hotch and THAT little hottie over their" he said, pointing to a woman with long red hair and a little black dress on.

"Lucky…" mumbled Spencer

"Hey kitten, at least you have me." she said happily.

"There's got to be a way to get Strauss out of here..." muttered Spencer

"Couldn't you work some of your magic and make her disappear?" asked Penelope

"Please Garcia, he's no Criss Angel"

"Who?" asked Spencer.

"Never mind kid"

"Well actually, is their any hot sauce? We could prank her out of here" said Spencer

"Yeah but, what're you gonna do with it?" asked Derek handing him the sauce

"Easy, Take a straw and dip it into some hot sauce." He did it as he explained "Put your finger over the top of the straw. Then put straw into the drink. When Strauss takes a drink it will be pure hot sauce. But when anyone else takes a sip, it'll taste fine"

Moments later, Derek had returned to his table and Strauss had returned. Spencer had to hold back laughter as she shrieked when she took a gulp of hot sauce, when she was expecting Diet Coke.

"Everything alright?" he asked, still stifling laughter

"Something's wrong with my drink! Here just try it" Spencer took a sip and it tasted normal.

"Nothing's wrong with it, you must be imagining things," he said, pushing the drink back and making a note to brush his tongue thoroughly tonight, he didn't know where Strauss's mouth had been.

Still unconvinced she got up to get another drink. The two burst into laughter

"Oh man Reid that was PRICELESS! What next?" said Penelope

"This one is sure to get her running out of here." He whispered the prank in her ear and ten minutes later Strauss came back, she placed a glass of wine on the table

They quickly stuck a small little marble sized orb in her fizzled and the drink turned purple. If it worked, they moment she picked it up it would explode and turn her face a rich purple color. She lifted up the glass to take a drink and bam! The wine exploded in her face, and was now dripping violet, right onto her white dress. A few people glanced over in their direction and chucked.

"Erin, you do know this is a black and white ball correct?" asked Aaron approaching their table. She stormed out in a huff, leaving Spencer and Penelope laughing, and even Aaron had cracked a smile.

"How did you get that thing to turn her face purple?" asked Derek, chuckling "That was hilarious!"

"A true magician never reveals his secrets" he said smiling

"Except to his partner in crime" said Penelope, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. He flushed bright red.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.

*(Don't you guys _love_ that overused pun?)


End file.
